The Legend of Assassin
|date release = Android: August 29th, 2018 (Before the removal) iOS - Android: September 21st, 2018 |tz = Night |jumps = 0 |falls = 20 |teleportations = 0 |teleportation = 0 |u-turns = 0 |previous = The Faded Original |next = Coming Soon |other = Unreleased (or removed) due to glitch fixing (not truth for now)}} *This was currently the hardest level in the game, even beating The Chinese Garden and The Faded Original. Difficulty * The camera is shaky, be careful with it. **Be careful with the camera too, the camera is awkwardly designed, such as lying down. *At 15%, there are many paths that seem easier ones than the one following the soundtrack. These are traps, focus on the rhythm. *The roads are very small. Missing a tap could make you lose. *The hitboxes are very big. *For some smartphones, at the end, due to the rocks falling down, you may experience lag and crashes. Note for gems Strategy *Focus on the road, and don't mind obstacles. *Try not to focus on the camera. The shaky camera is one of the main difficulties, but don't mind it. *In the end, the level becomes foggy, so the path ahead of you is not easily seen. Focus on the rhythm here. *There are many quick taps, at these places. Focus on the rhythm and tap to the beat. Practice quick tapping on levels where it’s not easy to fail, like The Spring. Alternative Strategy This level isn't very hard if you use this strategy. * Preparing to play the level by watching tutorials. While the tutorial is playing, follow the tap exactly in the video. * After 55%, there's a lots of taps and could make you confuse. Try not to tap as much as possible to know where are you. * Try to look at the road rather then listen to music. Gameplay Trivia *On August 27th, 2018, Dancing Line's YouTube channel uploaded a music teaser for this level: *There seems to be a war going on in the background, with all of the monsters and such. *This level is based on assassins from Arabic legends. **It also gives off a medieval feeling. *This was the hardest level in the present. The Chinese Garden and The Faded Original used to be the hardest levels, but have been beaten by this. *This was the third (technically, fourth) level where the level does not end in a pyramid. Here, the line appears before a human figure bowing before it. *This was the fourth level to have humans/humanoids appearing, the others being All About Us, The Christmas Eve, and The Hip-Hop Evolution. **At the end, a human figure bows. *If you play the level with the no fog glitch, you will see that the human was sitting down, and then stands up to bow to the line. * This level was removed in version 2.2.6 for glitch fixing. **On iOS and some Android devices, this level was never added. Instead, there was an event, much like the event for The Faded Original, except it involved 3 Chapters. The rewards were: Chapter 1: 50 Gems, Chapter 2: The Dominoes Skin, and Chapter 3: The Faded for free. **Also, after the released of the level, there are trials in each chapters. Trial in each chapters: Chapter 1: 47% Chapter 2: 84% Chapter 3: The rest of the level. ** This is the second level to be removed. The first was The Beginning (old). *Before the removal for glitch fixing, some lucky players temporarily got it. **Especially Android, players had recieved it by APKs before the removal. *A skin released in both platforms iOS and Android is Module. *These releasing informations aren't true now, as the level has been released. Category:Night-themed levels Category:Extremely Hard levels Category:Levels Category:Levels released in 2018